


The Second Sight

by ddaybluedevil



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Character Death, EVENTUAL holtzbert, F/F, LOTS of violence, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, So It's Got That Going For It, and physic powers, based off a mid-2000's video game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaybluedevil/pseuds/ddaybluedevil
Summary: Erin Gilbert wakes up with no memory and not much else to go on, other than the fact that she has a killer headache. It will take more than just one headache to up to realize the real gravity of the situation and these headaches hold the ghosts of her past.You guys ready for a long haul of no idea what's going on? So am I!





	1. I'm trying to re-learn my name and it seems like a thousand years

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I live and have had this living on my laptop for the past year and a half. I am working on finishing the whole fic before Christmas this year (I promise, hopefully) and have this to be 18 chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EG-034 wakes up with no memory of who she is or how she got to be on the 14th story of a medical research facility, she will find out who she is through power revealing and life saving headaches. 
> 
> Loosely based off of Second Sight, a decent video game from the mid-2000's AU you didn't ask for and maybe Manhunt... focus muse! The Holtzbert is slow and good-man is it slow and good.

_And I surrender the truth is what_  
_What I've needed from you_

 _I've been trying to re-learn my name_  
_It seems like a thousand years_  
_I've been out of frame_

  
_Foster the People, “The Truth”_

Her eyes snap open and she feels like death, the white ceiling stared back at her. What happened? She tried to think of anything and her mind is blank, she had no memory of how she got here. How did she get here?

“I need to get out of here.” She said to no one and hopped off the bed, groaning as she fell to the floor. How is she free? Are those restraints?

She stambles up and clamps her hand over her stomach, her hand meets a bandage. Stained. She looks down at her stomach and quivers as she looks at the mismatch of bandages and stitches, some more stained than others. Her hands travel to her face and another bandage is on her nose. Turning around, she looks in the window and, man she was high up.

The switch is on the other side and there is no way to open it from her side, it was hopeless. She could not get out.

  
It is with a single flick of her wrist and a small amount of concentration, the door slides open. She stands there and looks at the door and back at her hands, trying to grasp that she did that. How did she do that? Was this hell? Where was her guide?

* * *

She enters the hallway and tries to figure out what she is going to do with the security guards. Stealth would be the order of the day and she kicked the trashcan over, ready to use her newfound powers and get to the bottom of this.

The two guards quickly ran over and pulled their guns, she had underestimated the situation and she ran back to the room as the guards trailed behind her.

  
“Hey, you! How’d you get out of your room?” Rourke yelled as Hawkins points his gun at the fleeing patient, EG-034. She was limping from the looks of it and she disappears from their line of sight.

  
The doctors said she had enough juice in her that could knock a gorilla out, but Rourke wasn’t sure the scientists were telling them everything. They had been Homeland originally and here they were, Aesculapius Research and Technology security. The woman was responsible for the death of her teammates and almost destroyed an entire city.

  
“Where do you think, she went?” Hawkins asked as Rourke glared at him, this seemed like a trap set up by a smart escapee.

  
“I don’t like-.” Rourke started to say when the door swished shut and they both groaned as they heard the telltale sound of a locked security door.

  
“C’mon, let us out you freak.” Rourke said, he pauses and whispers to Hawkins, “she doesn’t know how she killed her whole team does she?”

  
“We will let you off easy if you let us out of here, c’mon freak.” Hawkins said as he grunted as he slammed his fat body against the door. Nothing.

  
She listened to the guards’ banter for a few more minutes before she went back out into the hallway, clutching her side. Her head started to hurt again and suddenly she felt a little bit better. She stopped and continued to heal herself until she collapsed, her mind had overheated.

  
“Wow, not going to do that again. I do feel a little better, so don’t overdo it, whoever I am.” She said as she padded her way down the hall and swiped a key card from one of the surgeons, continuing with her stealthy approach.

* * *

Her head hurt like hell and as she walked past the surgeon’s quarters, she saw the door. It swooshed open when she got close to it and she slowly inched toward it. The room was calling her, and she wondered how that was even possible. She padded in the room as gently as possible and she stopped.

The mirror. Her face. Her pale, green eyes stare back at her and she notices that she has bandages from her head on down and she felt so weak.

Her face is sunken in and she has no hair, who shaved it? She clutches her face and starts to sob. What had they done to her? What had she done? Why can’t she remember?

  
_“Freak. There all dead because of you. You couldn’t leave well enough alone, could you? You killed her.” The voice sneered at her and she sobbed, “she’s not ready._ ”

_She was chained to the table. How could she kill them all?_

_"I didn't kill her! She's not dead, they can't be dead. Jen-"_

  
She killed them. Who had she killed? It felt like it was someone close to her and yet, nothing. Her thoughts began to drift, and she needed to get out of this room. She had seen and heard enough, whatever she was there must be a good reason she had been locked up.

She had swipes the keycard into the reader and she had taken it from Rourke, the smarter guard.

She entered the surgery observation room, had they- there had to be a rational reason for this, right? She could not remember this room and the doctor noticed her, she had to act fast before he called more guards. Her quick look around reveals a tranquilizer which she arms herself with before she grabs the surgeon.

  
“Please don’t kill me, I have a family. I’ll tell you anything you want.” The surgeon yelped as E grabbed him and put him in a choke hold.

  
“Who am I? Why are they afraid of me? Where am I?” She demanded as she held his neck firm in her hands, he gasped.

  
“You’re a patient. We-I’d rather tell you what we didn't do to you. You are here to get better.” The surgeon replied as he grits his teeth as she kept him in the choke hold.

  
“Enter your password in the computer and I will let you live, just don’t call anymore guards or I WILL kill you.” She responded as she pointed to him and he did as he was told.

The patient walks over to the computer and clicks one of the folders, gaining access to the surgery suite and she stares at the screen. There is a map of the floor which she is currently on and that doesn't help her much, she had walked through most of it. The interrogation rooms. That was the room that stuck out to her the most and she wondered what bearing it had on her. The room was a bad place but, it was important.

  
Who was she? EG-034.That's all she had to go on. 

 

The map had revealed one piece of her identity in the room she had woken up in and she had something to work with. No time to find out what they did to her, only for the elevator key code and patient records. No access to patient records from here but she had the code, she could find her records on the lower floors. 

  
The doctor could have lied, and reinforcements could pour out of the elevator and force her back in her room. The elevator’s doors pop open and nothing happens. She walks in the elevator slowly and closes the door, taking a minute. Where are the reinforcements? It could not be this easy to escape a medical facility could it?

  
Was she wrong for getting out of her room? Did she really kill people? Was she locked up for a reason? She pushes that thought out of her head for the time being and presses the button for the ground floor. She doesn't know what to except but something had gone wrong.

  
“Gilbert.” the voice whispered.

  
She clutches her head as she falls, collapsing on the floor and her head is on fire, what’s happening? Wh-at?

 

* * *

  
_“Come here often?”_

  
_“Be careful Holtzmann, she’ll ask you to write a book with you and then she’ll abandon you.”_

  
_“Holtzmann. Virgo, Avid skier and gluten-full .”_

  
_“ABBY. I am up for tenure right now and if my colleagues at Columbia University ‘Bing’ my name the book is the first thing that comes up. Along, with a little dancing ghost emoji now.”_

  
_“My personal little touch, Abby said it would piss you off. Are you single and ready to Pringle?” The blonde replied with a grin and went to stand by Abby, who was still steaming._

  
_Unlike her wontons._

_  
_“Well Dr. Gilbert, I would love to but I’m 3/5th’s away from getting a mini-fridge in here and that book is a new source of income for me. Why are you here anyway?” Abby said with a chuckle as she held her poor, pitiful wonton and prawn soup. “ONE WONTON. Okay, I’m calling Bennie but elaborate Dr. Gilbert and you can leave.”__

 

 

_"You should show her the EVP. C'mon, ten nights at the Chelsea and nothing until - we caught one!"_

 

_"EVP. Electric Voice Phenomena, I'm familiar. "_

 

_"Tippecanoe and Tyler too this way , and feast your face on this."_

 

_Erin leaned down into the recorder and waited._

 

_Of course._

 

" _So mature."_

 

_"Erin, you said it yourself, you don't believe in this stuff anymore then why'd you come looking for the book?" Abby asked earnestly as she looked at her former friend who had obviously taken care of her self and was driven by her career._

  
_“Why? A man came to my work today claiming that his building was haunted.” Erin said as she stomped at Abby who was not taking this seriously at all. She had kissed so many asses and it wouldn't end with her former best friend publishing her book._

  
_“What building?” Holtzmann asked as she popped open some Pringles and took a bite, making Erin flinch._

  
_“The Aldridge Mansion.”_

  
_“Look, if you introduce us to this guy at the Mansion, I will consider taking the book down.”_

 

_“Great. He would love to meet you.”_

* * *

 

Slowly, she gets up and looks down at her hands. Was that bracelet always?

  
“Er-Erin Gilbert. Dr. Erin Gilbert, th-that‘s me. What happened to me?” She whispered as the elevator descended and her mind just felt worse.

 

"Would these headaches get worse? Conductors of the Metamucil-no Metaphysical." Erin hissed as she tried to remember who Holtzmann was and why she was so important. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live, weeell for a week anyway I had this project in the works for over a year and everything else well, I'll get to finishing things when I get to finishing things. Oh and how many times can you get a stupid reference into something? Eight. I'm at an all-time record and will be updating this on Tuesdays, woo.


	2. Dance with the dead, to the music of grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one terrible headache, Erin fights her way through a slew of security to get to the patient records room. What she finds out, well, it's not pretty and where is Kevin?

_A black masquerade._  
_Dance with the dead,_  
_To the music of grief._

 _Nightchild_ , by Sabaton

“Erin Gilbert.” She whispered into the mirror and collapsed back into the corner of the elevator, shivering at the memory. She pushes herself up and whispers at herself in the reflection, “Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination. Ghostbusters.”

 _Ground floor._ The elevator announces as it hits the ground floor and she gets up, pushing forward.

Erin walks out of the elevator with trepidation. Where were the guards? They should know by now that was on the way out of here.

“Hey, you, hands on your head.” The guard shouted as he pulled his gun and spoke into his walkie, “patient has been contained. Yeah, yeah, she doesn't look that dangerous Hudson. I know, I know.” She obeys and tries to ignore the pain in her head. It had started when the man started talking and it just wouldn't stop.

“Agh, argh.” She grunts, and arms to her head, head is pounding, thunder is sounding, and this man is making it worse. The guard walks over and as he tries to touch her , a physic shield pulsates back and throws him over the desk.

There is a sickening thud and it confirms her fears as she slowly gets up.

“I didn’t want to kill him-I just wanted to get out of here. I never meant-god.” Erin said as she examined the dead body and picks up the pistol and looks at her hands.

“What am I? I am a monster.”

She walks around the little lobby and looks at the various screens, she doesn't understand what any of this means. Her fingers trace the cool metal and she grips the gun as she goes behind the desk and opens the computer. Erin memorizes the map and disables the CCTV cameras that are around the facility.

She looks back at the body, and she could put money that he was three days away from retirement. She pushes the small key on the keyboard that opens the door and stares as the door open. She slowly pads her way through and she enters and dives behind a planter as a symphony of gunshots hit against the topiary.

“I have to get out of here, I have to move. I’ll use the psi-blast and move quickly or else.” She murmured as she pushed her mind to the limit and brought the shield up. Her arm hurt as she strained against the gunfire and she ran straight into door-frame and quickly swiped the card she had taken from the dead guard.

Erin steadies herself and tries to breathe and stay quiet. Her palms tremble, and she makes it towards a small closet and closes the door.

“Argh-no. Stay in the moment Erin.” She growled as she peeked out of the closet and slowly continued past the plant labs and through another of the pre-op areas. She had to find patient records, she had to. It was the one thing that could tell her the truth about her background and not just grasping at straws. What type of doctor was she?

“Physics. What, no I was, Erin Gilbert. We closed the portal, protect the barrier.”

* * *

 She wandered in and out of labs and still could not find out much of why she was here other than that she was dangerous. No shit.

The surgeons either fled from her or called in a security team which she fought off and hid in the small closets that she could find. Her body even fit into some of the small air vents but, she refused to venture further in those. Erin knew that she was small but one wrong move and those that she was trying to outwit would capture her. She refused to go out like that.

This current doctor she had trapped in a primate lab was refusing to give up and she used her charm power to keep the monkeys from acting up. She was able to get to the man and knocked him out with by pistol whipping him in the head and she pocketed the key card, along with some car keys.

“How did she do it? That blonde, she must’ve been a tank. ’ She wondered aloud and pockets the keycard, limping to a chair. The lab. There was nothing in her mind that could remind her of who she had been before. Erin looks down at her side and looks at all the scars from these surgeries.

What had they done to her? She hurt. It all hurt and there was nothing she could do to stop it. There were no painkillers around other than those for the stinking gorilla and she couldn’t take those. Or could she? No.

Why did she have these powers? 

“Time to move. I need to get to the patient records room and soon. Who knows when the next security team will show up?” She said as she got up from the chair and snagged the man’s wallet. She needed it and she could not think of any other reason than being outside of the complex.

Her body protested the movement but, she shouldered on. “I’ll grab his thumb drive too, just in case.”

* * *

The patient records room was within her sights when she paused again. The urge to find out what had happened to her was overwhelming but what if it was bad? Would it still matter? Was the guard, right? Was she a freak that needed to under heavy lock and key?

How many people had she killed to get to this point? Five? Twenty? Only her files would tell her that and she had gone through a lot to get here. Erin was not going to stop and she wanted answers now.

She needed to know what happened to Abby and that strange woman who warmed her chest. What was her name? What was her name? “Holtzmann." Erin echoed from her memory fondly before she swipes the key card and dives for cover.

The guards had set up an ambush and she grunted as one of her stitches opens on her stomach. She grits her teeth as she pulls the pistol out of her waistband and finishes the security team off. She takes a breath and shoots the CCTV camera for good measure as someone must have re-activated and given the team time to plan this ambush. This puzzled her even more as whoever was behind this had gone to great lengths to keep her heavily guarded and away from anyone who could be of help.

Come to think of it, there wasn't anyone else here. Guards. Doctors. Techs. No janitors or other staff, that she could think of. No support staff other than the guards trying to contain her and some law enforcement.

Erin sits in one of the chairs and as she lets the cool sensation as she heals herself over her. Her side feels better, and she turns on the computer, entering the login information from Dr. Heiss.

She types in ‘Gilbert, Erin EG-034’ and stares as the patient report comes up on the screen. It shocks her and wonders what happened. This cannot be right. It can’t be.

They can’t all be dead, they had closed the portal, they protected the barrier. Abby. Patty. Holtzmann, not Holtzmann. Anyone but Holtzmann with her poofs and kind words, did she know? Erin grunts as she taps harder and tries to will the evidence out of existence.

The screen kept blinking at her.

_Erin Gilbert, Incarcerated._

_Abigail Yates, Killed in Action._

_Jillian Holtzmann, Killed in Action._

_Patricia Tolan, Killed in Action._  

_Kevin Beckman, Missing in Action._

“This is-isn’t how it happened. No, Jillian was alive. I saw-I saw her. Argh!” Erin said as she held her hands up to her head and groaned. It was happening again, damn it.

This isn't how it happened.

* * *

_Chinatown_

_It was over. All the work they had done and people had gone back to not believing them, it made Erin want to quit and give up the chase. The four sat at the booth in the HQ and Abby tried to cheer them up. They had still gotten the bad guy and yet, Homeland had taken all the credit. Tried. Erin wasn't mad about it, per se but the suspicion that they could have done more is clinging to her._

_“C’mon Patty, let’s go. You can buy me lunch.”_

_“Erin… “Abby, don’t just please tell me. I know we screwed up and we’re the freaks again.”_

_“Right, I’m gonna to the bathroom and let this little pity party rain on you. We have proof this time and I don’t have to beat up Carl Lund this time.” The door slammed. Erin looked at her hands and she felt a jolt, the pen she held slowly levitated off the table and something felt off. She wasn’t a ghost. This-this can’t be happening_

_“We’re back, they didn’t have a cheese steak for Holtzy but we did get Abby’s BLT.”_

_“Holtzy?”_

_“Yeah. Holtzy, Holtzmann. Ya know, crazy blonde? She’s arguing with Bennie but girl she has a crush on you.”_

_“WE’RE BACK.”_

_“Jillian, Patricia. Good to see you and what a time for you to die.” Abby said with supernatural precison and knocked Patty down, throwing her into Erin's desk and slamming a pipe into the packs._

_“My BABIES.” Holtz yelled as she ran to the destroyed packs and Abby hits her with the pipe, in the back._

_The blond crumpled from the blow, Rowan grabs her by the neck and walks to the window. He smashes Holtzmann through the window and grins as the glass rains down on the engineer._

_“It’s ROWAN.” Erin shouts as she fumbles over the desk and walk-falls to where Abby-Rowan stood. The possessed Abby had Jillian, where had that come from?_

_“No shit! Erin, packs, keep him away from the packs.”_

_"Little late for that Holtzmann." Erin said as she struggled to get to Holtzmann_

_“Ladies, I’ll deal with you soon enough. Let’s see if our little Holtzy can fly.” Erin grabs Abby-Rowan’s wrist and another shock goes through her, she lets go._

_“Ah, ah, such a freak who would risk everything to save one who loves her. Does Ghost Girl like her back?”_

_Erin pulls her hand back and finds Holtzmann dangling in the air, and sends the engineer flying back in._

_How? Wait, she can beat this asshole now and he won't kill the rest of the team._

_“This won’t be the last you see of me, you schizo dreamer." Rowan screams as he throws Holtzmann out the window and lunges for Erin._

_“Call me a dreamer. Rowan. You won't kill Jillian!” Erin yelled as she punches Rowan-Abby away and quickly grabs Holtz, putting a shield up and throwing it up to protect the two of them._

_"I can kill the others, watch and learn you fool. You can't change the past!" Rowan said as he levitates the glass and throws the shards into Patty, then diving out of the window with Abby._

_Rowan rippled out as Abby's body fell into the street and Erin couldn't help but sob as she ran for the window. She had tried so hard to save them and what did she have to show for it?_

_Two dead friends._

_"Erin?" Holtz called out in fear, "we have to stop him."_

_"He'll pay, don't you worry." Erin said, conviction in her voice as she looks into the street._

* * *

She jolts back to the present and looks at the computer, two keystrokes and finds the page. 

_Erin Gilbert, incarcerated at Top-Secret Facility._

_Jillian Holtzmann, incarcerated_

This, this couldn't be right and who was Kevin exactly? He didn't stand out any memories and was he even there when Rowan had possessed Abby? No, Kevin was a friend or was he a boyfriend? No, none of those seemed to be ringing true in her head. 

"Kevin, he'll know what happened. I've got to get out of here and find Kevin." Erin said hoarsely as she ripped the thumb drive out of the PC and heard the doors open.  

She grabs her pistol and counts to five, it's showtime. 


	3. Update

So, I'm quite busy with college at the present and will not be posting in fics in the near future. It's just so happened that my schedule is just busy enough that I am having to put all my projects on hold for the foreseeable future. It's just these big essays for this one class will be consuming any time I would have put to this and I have to focus my energy on these big projects. I wanted to give ya'll some clue of what's going and not think this fic is dead, I've got the chapters written. Just don't have the energy to do this AND this big essay. 

Sorry for any inconvenience and I will be back, in May or June. 

 

ddaybluedvil


End file.
